Les méduses ça craint
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de "Jellyfish suck" de changing-fate : Tsukimi convainc Kuranosuke de regarder un documentaire sur les méduses avec elle. Tout va bien, jusqu'à ce que Kuranosuke fasse le premier geste, et la réaction de Tsukimi n'est pas du tout celle à laquelle il pourrait s'attendre. Humoristique, un peu gnan-gnan.


_Auteur : changing-fate_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Première fic sur Kuragehime, imaginée et co-écrite avec la gentille Messica. :'D**

**Incluant des mains qui se tiennent et une Tsukimi admirant amoureusement des méduses. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il n'y avait rien de très inhabituel. Juste deux personnes et un documentaire sur les méduses. Suffisamment normal, non ? C'était ce que pensait Kuranosuke avant de réaliser qu'il était tout seul avec Tsukimi. De nouveau, rien d'inhabituel, tout était normal. Que faisait cette méduse ? Eh bien, quoi qu'elle faisait, cela suffisait à mettre des étincelles dans les yeux de Tsukimi.

Tsukimi avait vraiment l'air absorbée aussi. Pour Kuranosuke, la méduse ne lui semblait que dériver maladroitement à travers un nuage de … comment on appelait ce truc au fait ? Du plancton, c'est ça ? Mais Tsukimi expliquait que la méduse était en train de se nourrir. Purée que ces choses étaient lentes.

Pour être suffisamment honnête, il ne pouvait pas être aussi ennuyé que s'il avait été tout seul à regarder un documentaire animalier comme celui-ci à la maison. Avec Tsukimi à ses côtés, chaque image de ces créatures à l'écran lui rappelait les robes que lui et Tsukimi avaient confectionnées avec le reste des Amars, et la détermination de Tsukimi alors qu'elle était en mode éveillée, totalement absorbée pour créer une robe semblable à une méduse.

« Celle-là, c'est une … méduse lune, c'est ça ? » Demanda-t-il, prenant une poignée de pop-corn du bol posé entre eux deux sur le canapé.

Pas de réponse. Elle était bien loin partie, perdue dans sa petite fantaisie de méduse et de quelque chose d'autre : peut-être de Shu. Non, pas de Shu, ce retardé semblable à cette méduse soleil (ou lune) dérivant n'importe où. Un peu comme la main d'une Tsukimi distraite dérivant n'importe où pour une poignée de pop-corn, loupant évidemment le bol, bien trop préoccupée par cette méduse ventripotente.

Mais pourquoi était-il aussi irrité, hein ? Il s'agissait de Tsukimi après tout. Il avait charmé des modèles, pour l'amour de dieu, et pourtant il était agacé par l'attention, ou plutôt le manque d'attention, d'une otaku des méduses perpétuellement gênée. Ce n'était pas possible qu'il sente quelque chose comme ça pour elle…

Son regard partit sur sa main à elle, toujours posée sur le rebord du bol, ayant depuis longtemps abandonnée sa quête du pop-corn. Il fut saisi d'une inspiration soudaine. Il approcha sa main de celle de Tsukimi, regardant sa figure pour voir si elle remarquait quoi que ce soit. Elle était totalement absorbée par l'émission. Tournant son regard vers la télé, Kuranosuke effleura doucement la main de Tsukimi de la sienne. Sa main à elle eut un soubresaut léger mais elle sembla prendre ça comme un accident, ne détachant pas son regard de la méduse à l'écran. Dieu, que ça l'énervait, lui.

N'avait-elle pas réalisé qu'il était en fait un mec, et très beau en plus ? Pourquoi est-ce que Tsukimi était si différente de toutes les autres filles à la surface de cette terre ? Mais bon, si elle avait été identique aux autres filles … elle n'aurait pas du tout été aussi intéressante que maintenant, à regarder avec adoration ces créatures gélatineuses ou à imaginer que le ciel étoilé les accueillait toutes. Soudain empli encore de cette inspiration, Kuranosuke prit la main de Tsukimi dans la sienne, rapidement mais pas brutalement, et la serra gentiment.

Ce n'était pas grand-chose, juste un petit mouvement doux, mais c'était suffisant pour faire griller le cerveau de Kuranosuke. Venait-elle juste … ? Il osa couler un regard à la fille à ses côtés mais il lui sembla être condamné par la défaire car rien ne semblait la troubler en dehors de ces stupides et futiles méduses flottantes. Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'elles pouvaient bien faire de si foutrement intéressant ? Ils ne nageaient même plus dans ce truc, qu'est-ce que c'était déjà, du plancton ? Bref, ce n'était pas important. Ce qui était important, ce que Kuranosuke oubliait, c'était que sa main à elle était toujours dans la sienne. En d'autres mots, ils se tenaient la main … depuis combien de temps se tenaient-ils la main ?

Il sentit sa peau prendre feu, son visage devenir cramoisi, s'échauffer –depuis quand faisait-il aussi chaud dans cette pièce ? Depuis quand était-il devenu aussi conscient de cette petite main dans la sienne ? Depuis quand était-ce tout ce sur quoi il se concentrait ? Pas même une nouvelle méduse plus élaborée que la précédente ne pouvait attirer son attention, mais visiblement ce fut le cas de Tsukimi. De nouveau, cette irritation. Dieu, elle n'avait même pas vacillée. Il ne demandait pourtant pas grand-chose ! Habituellement elle se serait changée en pierre ou en quelque chose de stupidement mais NON, là elle devait être cette petite fofolle innocente d'otaku gênante et … mignonne. Attendez. Mignonne ? Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de … ?

Mais c'était quoi ce binz ! Il n'y avait pas moyen pour Tsukimi d'être si profondément absorbée par ce programme qu'elle serait inconsciente de sa main dans la sienne… N'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ? Cette otaku… est-ce qu'elle lui jouait une farce ? Peut-être que cette vierge effarouchée n'était pas aussi innocente qu'elle le prétendait. Non, réalisa-t-il en poussant un soupir frustré, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Tsukimi était plus qu'honnête. C'était littéralement impossible de la faire sortir de sa rêverie sur les méduses. Mais Kuranosuke avait une envie folle d'essayer. Il frotta le dos de sa main avec son pouce. Ça marchait toujours avec les filles… mais là rien. Elle. Ne. Cilla. Même. Pas.

Soufflant d'irritation en regardant l'expression distraite de Tsukimi et ses yeux vitreux, il considéra ses options pour attirer son attention. Tout en gardant sa main dans la sienne, il décala légèrement le bol de pop-corn, se rapprochant lentement d'elle sur le canapé.

Toujours que dalle. Peut-être s'il se rapprochait encore… ? Non. Un peu plus. Toujours pas ? Plus proche alors.

Quelle super idée c'était … non. Maintenant il était bloqué, collé à une geek bavant devant des méduses, son bras autour d'elle et la charmante et innocente petite Tsukimi n'en ayant pas la moindre idée. Brillant. Il n'allait nulle part comme ça. S'il voulait vraiment avoir son attention, et derrière son air têtu il le désirait vraiment, il devait faire bien plus d'efforts.

Un sourire presque démoniaque étira ses lèvres, ses mains à lui glissant sur ses épaules à elle : il essaya d'ignorer l'ignorance totale de Tsukimi alors qu'il approchait son visage de ses yeux vitreux. Cela l'énervait de voir la méduse se reflétait dans ses prunelles au lieu de lui, le mec juste en face d'elle !

Voilà maintenant sa chance ! Il utilisa l'élément de surprise –une attaque en traitre ! La petite otaku ne savait pas ce qui se tramait : il lâcha même un petit gloussement en y pensant. En se rapprochant plus encore, la tension monta. Il savait exactement ce qu'il allait faire.

« Tsukimi, les méduses ça craint. »

Désormais, le flot de pensées de Kuranosuke était assez dérangé. Avant qu'il ne puisse digérer ce qu'il se passait, il était déjà en l'air à voler à une vitesse incroyable, pour s'écraser au sol aussi durement que là où elle l'avait frappé.

« C'est toi qui craint, » grogna Tsukimi, déglutissant la plus grosse poignée de pop-corn que Kuranosuke ait pu voir de sa vie. Il l'avait réveillé, la TSUKIMI SOMBRE.

Cette fichue otaku ! Il aurait sa revanche sur elle. Personne ne touchait au joli minois de Kuranosuke impunément. Alors qu'il était sur le point de commencer le deuxième round, il remarqua que l'otaku était de nouveau reconcentrée sur les tribulations de la méduse… Attendez… les publicités avaient durées combien de temps ?


End file.
